Torn Apart
by Dishonesty
Summary: Yami and Yugi have been seperated. Yugi fled from Domino to Australia, leaving his friends behind. Yami longs to see Yugi again, but will he ever find him? Will Yugi ever find out what made him run? YYxY! R&R M for sexual references.
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I am Nikkayla, and this fic is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic. Wow, go me. Anyway, Darien, Kris, Zac and Ayesha are all mine. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami and Yugi would be a pair, no matter what, and Yami Marik would still be around

Warnings: This will be YAOI. You don't like, you don't read. Simple as that. The pairings are YyxY; RxB; eventual SxJ; possible YmxM… -smirks-

Where I've made Yugi live is a real place Thredbo, Australia. I've been there, I love it to bits. The Snowy Mountains are absolutely beautiful. Eagle's Nest is the place where the highest chair-lift in Thredbo on the Kosciusko National Park goes. Its so much fun to just lounge in a chair that takes you up really high! I have photos from when I went with my family and my dads friends. :) Its very awesome! I hope you peoples get a chance to go up there one day

Anyway, on with the fic. I hope you enjoy the first Yami X Yugi fic I've ever written in my life -runs around madly- and may I say that they all speak English in this o.O I keep leaving things out!

On with the story!

------------------------------------

Yugi stared out the window, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground. They twirled and danced around each, landing gently amongst the rest of the already fallen snow. Amethyst eyes watched, full of longing and what had been left behind. He had left his friends, his grandpa, his Yami. His heart throbbed in pain as he thought about his dark half.

The tri-coloured haired teenager laid his head into his arms, closed his eyes and wept.

Yami had just gotten his own body. He lived in the same room as Yugi, shared the same tastes, used the same bathroom. They had their own beds, but that didn't matter to Yugi. He had been thrilled when Yami got his own body, and loved having the spirit around him more than he had before. Yami was the thing he missed the most.

Yugi had felt it was for the best to leave them behind when he felt something dark growing inside him. He still didn't know what it was, but he had taken it with him. After severing all connections and escaping from his old life, Yugi had found home here, in one of the southern countries. He loved his new friends and loved living where he did. But nothing would ever tear away the pain he had faced when he had fled Domino to keep his friends safe.

Lifting his head from his arms, his tear-filled eyes looked to the sky, where the snow had stopped falling. The clouds had slid aside to reveal the moon, incandescent in the sky. With a heart full of longing and despair, Yugi slowly stood and walked across the lounge room and past the kitchen, filing into the hall and towards his room, where he would sleep and try to leave his troubles behind. Hopefully the morning would bring more hope into his life.

------------------------------------

There was a loud knocking the on the door. Someone behind it was yelling, very loudly.

"Yugi! Come on, wake up dude!"

The teenager simply mumbled into his pillow and buried himself deeper into his warm doona.

"He's doing it again, Kris!" The voice shouted.

"What's he doing?"

"Ignoring me!"

"Stop being such a prat! Yugi, come on, get up!"

Yugi moaned and rolled over. He tore the doona from his bed and rolled off the bed, landing on the ground with a thump.

"OW!" Yugi yelled. He sat up sharply, just missing the edge of the bed.

"You okay in there?" Came the voice of Kris.

"Yep, fine, nothing's wrong," Yugi replied. He jumped to his feet and shook his head. "I'll be out soon, I'm gunna have a shower!"

"Okay! But hurry up, we're going up to Eagle's Nest today!"

"Fine!" Yugi shouted. He then proceeded to his little bathroom, with a shower, a basin and a toilet. There was a towel warmer on the left, and a mirror on the wall in front of him. The room was white, with no colours anywhere.

Yugi yawned, stretching his arms out. He rubbed his arms, feeling stiff from a horrible nights sleep. He felt like he needed to yawn again, but the tri-coloured haired teen kept his mouth tightly shut.

Yugi had an extremely quick shower. It was five minutes at the maximum. Once he was out, he got into his all black gear and attached his chains and chokers. He dried his hair by shaking his head really hard, sending droplets of water flying. He grinned at himself in the mirror. His amethyst eyes stared back at him. His crimson, black and blonde hair looked damp, but not soaking wet.

The short teen then flew from the bathroom, not bothering to go back and make his bed. He opened the door and went running down the hall, feet thundering along the ground. He opened the door to the staircase, walking the short distance to open the last door that led to the kitchen. He loved this lodge, and was happy he could permanently live here for a while.

"Morning, Yugi," Kris said. She turned her head, her blonde hair flying around her shoulders, and grinned at him. Yugi grinned back.

"Morning!"

"Hey! Yugi, its about time!" The brunette came into the kitchen, holding an empty coffee mug. He washed the mug out and placed it on the dishwasher rack.

"Well, sorry I can't get up in the morning, Darien," Yugi stuck his tongue out at Darien. Darien grinned at him.

"So, we ready to go up to Eagle's Nest?" Kris asked. She was flicking breadcrumbs off the bench, a bored expression on her face.

"Aw, do we have to go now? I only just up!" Yugi exclaimed. He opened the fridge and grabbed a croissant from their section of the fridge.

"Yes! We're going to go for a walk to the Mount Kosciusko lookout today! And that takes forty-five minutes. After that, we're going to have lunch in the Eagle's Nest Café. Then take the chairlift down and buy stuff for dinner on the way back. Sound fun?" Kris explained in a rush.

"And its 10:30 right now," Darien added.

"Okay, we'll go now. Are we meeting anyone on the way?" Yugi asked. He shoved the croissant on his mouth, eating it as fast as he could.

"Um, possibly. Ayesha and Zac said they might come, so we'll see," Darien told him.

"Cool. Let's go then!"

The three left the massive kitchen and trailed down the stairs and outside. The sun was up high, and there was fresh snow on the mountaintops.

"Wow, I'm glad I bought an extra layer," Kris said as they walked along.

The temperature was pretty cold, since the weather was heading into winter.

"I don't mind the cold," Yugi said. He was walking with his hands in his pockets. He had grabbed a polar fleece jacket on the way out and was buried inside it somewhere.

"Yugi, I think that jacket is waaay to big for you!" A voice behind the three said.

Yugi spun around to see Ayesha walking with Zac, who had his arm around her waist. The two were a couple, and there was no doubt about that.

"Hey guys! Ready for some exercise?" Kris said. She bounced up and down in place, excited about their planned trip.

"Yep. Not that I need it, thanks to my goddamn horses," Ayesha growled. Ayesha lived on a farm just down the road, and she had several brumbies that she had gotten from a wild horse sale. She was teaching them manners, and so far they were coming along really well.

"Well, at least they aren't as bad as they used to be," Zac snickered. Ayesha tilted her head and glared at Zac. He was slightly taller than her, though not much. He had a slim, lanky build and had covered himself in black clothing. His hair was short and blonde, spiked up with gel.

Ayesha looked about the same as her boyfriend. She had long black hair that had blonde highlights, and a nice curvy stature. She was very easy to get along with too, though she was very quick to anger sometimes.

"This will be interesting. Have you guys been up to Eagle's Nest before?" Zac asked. He cocked his head to look at Darien, Yugi and Kris.

"Yep, I have. So has Darien, but Yugi hasn't," Kris replied.

"Ah. Very nice. You'll get to see the Australian beauty from up there," Zac commented dryly.

"Very nice indeed," Yugi said gently. He seemed to withdraw into his own mind for a moment, as if he were deep in thought. He then smiled and started walking.

"Come on then! I'll race you!"

------------------------------------

"YAAAAMMMIIIIII!" Someone called loudly across the concourse of the high school.

Yami cringed, knowing whom it was. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle turned slowly to see Tea ambling across the grass towards him and Joey.

"Yes Tea?" He asked civilly.

"I just signed up for a trip! Wanna come? I think we should all go, you know, as part of our friendship thing. We loved having friends. Friends are-"

"We know what friends are, Tea," Joey said, grinning. "We have been friend for years now. If only we knew where Yugi had gone off too. I'd love to know how he is now."

"Me too," Yami sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, picturing his hikari.

"Anyway, back to me. This trip is to Thredbo, in Australia. Its in the Snowy Mountains, which I've heard are very pretty. Its snowing and all, so we might to ski. We should go!" Tea bounced around saying.

Yami and Joey watched her with an amused expression.

"If we go sign up, you'll calm down, right?" Joey asked.

Tea didn't hear him, keeping up her bouncing around like an idiot.

"Ah. Come on Yami; let's go find Ryou and Bakura. Hey, maybe we can somehow drag Malik into this mess too! Anyone else?" Joey looked at Yami.

"How about Tristan?" Yami spoke quietly. It seemed his mind was off elsewhere.

"You okay, buddy?" Joey asked. He placed a comforting hand on Yami's shoulder.

Yami sighed. "I'm fine, really. I just miss Yugi."

"Boy, don't we all. But I'm sure he's fine!"

"I know he's fine, wherever he is. But I want to see him again, someday," Yami said.

"And you will. Just remember, he likes you just as much, I guess," Joey said. He gave Yami's shoulder a squeeze, and he went to look for Ryou.

"Yugi…" Yami trailed off. He tilted his head back, looking at the sky.

"I will find you, one day," he said. He closed his eyes and tucked his head in. "And that's something I will do, no matter what. And I will find out why you ran away from me, Yugi."

Yami opened his eyes again, staring at the ground. He turned and walked towards Joey, who had found Ryou and Bakura.

He would find his Yugi.

------------------------------------

EEEE What did you think? The first chappy I know, I rushed the last bit. What you gunna do about it? Eat me? OKAY –presents self- not… :D guess whos going to be in THIS –cackles evilly- -flies around the room- R&R my children! And I will have the next chapter up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Marik wouldn't be in the Shadow Realm, and Yugi wouldn't have his soul taken.

WOW! The second chapter! Shock horror! God, I dunno why I'm making Tea go. Perhaps someone should shoot me. But she is just so much fun to pay out, etc. Anyway. Friiiiieeeeeeennnnndddssss -smirk- yeah. –sings what you waiting for- I love this song… yeah… sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I wanted to get it done…

Read oooonnnnn!

------------------------------------

Yami stood beside his friends, waiting for the list of names to be read out. The list contained the names of those who were lucky enough to go to Australia and go have some fun in the snow.

"So, you reckon we'll get through?" Malik asked. He had come back to Domino with his sister for business. Joey and Tristan managed to convince him to sign up for the trip.

"Sure we will!" Joey exclaimed.

"If we don't, I'm blaming you Joey," Malik responded.

"Would you two shut up and let the man speak," a cold voice came. The CEO of Kaiba Corp stood behind them, his ice blue eyes narrowed.

"I'd never shut up even if you were going to torture me over it! But just for the record, I'll shut up this once."

"About time, mongrel," Seto replied. He smirked as he saw displeasure and anger covering Joeys face.

"If I could have your attention please! The names of those who are going on the trip to Thredbo will be read out soon. There will only be 10 of you going, since positions in the lodge are taken by permanent residents."

"I hope we all get in," Tea muttered to Yami. Yami groaned and crossed his fingers the brunette didn't get to go.

"And the people who are going to Thredbo are Yami Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, Seto Kaiba, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Bakura Ryou teehee, couldn't think of anything else! XD –slams into brick wall- Mokuba Kaiba and Serenity Wheeler."

"Wow, Mokuba's coming?" Joey exclaimed.

"We're talking about Kaiba's younger brother here, you know," Tristan pointed out.

"Oh yeah, so we are."

"Would the people I just called out grab their belongings and head to the front of the school? We will be departing as soon as you're ready."

"Come on guys!" Tea was bouncing around like an idiot again. When she finally stopped bouncing, she turned and jumped on Yami. "Frieeeeeends," she crooned with a glassy eyed look.

Yami shook her off, quickly moving away from her. She still had glassy eyes, and she seemed to be mumbling something over and over.

"What's up with Tea?" Joey asked Yami.

"Don't ask me," he replied.

The ten were finally ready to leave. The teachers that were accompanying them were making sure that they were all ready to leave. The called out their names, and one by one they answered.

"This is going to be so much fun! Friends, and more friends!" Tea was saying. She was sneaking closer and closer to Yami, eyeing his arm with a half-wild look. Yami turned his head and saw her and moved away quickly, watching as Tea's face fell and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Come on, let's go."

----------------------------------

Half an hour later, the ten were on a private plane belonging to Kaiba. They were chatting happily, all except for Tea. She was mumbling angrily and eyeing Malik, who was sitting next to the Pharaoh.

"I've never seen snow before," Malik said. His violet eyes looked around, glowing excitedly.

"Neither have I,'' Yami grinned. "You know what we should do?"

"What?"

Yami lifted an eyebrow, looking at Tea quickly, then he leant forward to whisper in Malik's ear.

"Lose Tea somewhere, somehow, in the snow."

"Wow, what a good idea! That will be so much fun!" Malik exclaimed.

"I'll say. I'll be glad to ditch her. She won't leave me alone!" Yami said exasperatedly. Just last week, Tea had been sitting in Yami's lap during a movie, going on and on about friendship. Yami was quite aware that she had a big crush on him, and that she was glad to see Yugi was out of the way. Yami had shoved her out of his lap, narrowing his eyes and telling her that her friendship was worth nothing. Either she ignored what he said, or didn't hear from her consistent talking, she still didn't leave him alone.

"We'll get rid of her for you," Malik said. He patted Yami's shoulder.

"Hey! Why are you touching him?" Tea shouted suddenly. Almost everyone on the plane jumped, save Seto and Mokuba, who were sitting up front.

"Um, because I can?" Malik said. He turned to face her, snickering as he did.

"He's not yours to touch!" She hissed.

"He's not yours either," Malik shot back.

"Yes he is!" Tea snapped. "We're best friend. We have the mark to prove it. Friends are-"

"Tea… for the last time… _SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT FRIENDS!"_

The plane went silent. Everyone turned to stare at Yami. Yami lifted his eyebrows, looking at everyone.

"What?"

"Gees, never knew you had it in you, Yami!" Joey exclaimed. He stared wide-eyed at Yami. Yami shrugged and leant back in his chair, looking out the small window.

They all began to talk again, a mile a minute. All except for Tea, who looked like she was ready to cry a river.

"Fasten your seatbelts now!" Came Seto's voice, harsh and urgent. Everyone complied to what he said.

The plane began to jerk and shudder violently.

"Oh my god, we're gunna die!" Serenity screamed. She threw herself on Joey, who wrapped his arms around his sister.

"No we're not, Seto knows what he's doing," he said gently to his sister.

"Am I going mad? Or did Joey just call Kaiba by his first name?" Malik raised an eyebrow.

The plane was still shaking. It began to drop down, the shaking getting worse.

Yami stared out the window, his eyes focused on something.

"Yami?" Malik inquired. Yami didn't reply. He was holding on tight to the arms of the chair, his knuckles going white.

Harsh laughter was heard, ringing inside the plane.

Suddenly, the plane stopped shaking,

"Okay, what was with that?" Tristan spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Good question. Anyone hear that crazy laughter?" Joey asked.

"Yes. I believe it was Yami Marik."

"What! Are you going crazy Yami? He's in the Shadow Realm!" Joey exclaimed.

"Yami's right. It _did _sound like him," Malik agreed.

"Shit. Great, that's just what we need. Why's he back then?" Joey swore, sitting back in his chair sharply.

"Who knows. Just pray that we get to Australia safely."

---------------------------------------------

Laughter echoed around one of the empty rooms in one of the lodges in Thredbo. There was a swish of a cape as it fell to the floor. The figure's eyes opened, a violet colour that seemed to have no pupils. The eye of Horus burned brightly on his forehead.

"Soon enough, Pharaoh, you'll be here. And when you come, so will your demise! This time it won't be I who gets sent to the Shadow Realm! You'll be sent to the shadows, along with all your pitiful friends."

The shadowed figure laughed again, turning to look out the window. Light flooded his eyes, coating his body in a ray of light. His tanned skin seemed to glow dully. Veins stuck out all along his face. His eyes were narrowed as he stared upwards. His spiky blonde hair remained the way it had always been; crazy, suiting his insane demeanour.

Yami Marik had returned from the Shadow Realm. This time he wouldn't go back. And this time, he would get help, he would force someone to help him get rid of the Pharaoh once and for all.

"_I'm waiting, Pharaoh_."

---------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I know, I suck at describing things. But what you gunna do about it?! EH? Well, there's lots you can do, I guess. But yeah. Yami Marik is the best

Yeah…. Don't mind me! Wow, look, it's the second chapter. Amazed? I am! I really, really, REALLY hate Tea. :) If you like her, I suggest you stop liking her while you read this. Or don't read on. Etc, etc..

R&R my children! I'll have the third chapter up soon! I love holidays


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. If I did, Marik wouldn't be in the Shadow Realm, and Yugi wouldn't have his soul taken.

Here's the third chapter. At least I got right on to writing this, and I have all week to write more! Yay for school holidays! –does a dance- and yeah. I should change the writing, but why does it really matter? No one really gives a damn, do they? No? Good you all rock And now, to my faithful and wonderful reviewers

**Yami-Yugi3**: I'm glad you liked it Here's the more you asked for!

**Gigi cormier**: I love suspense. It makes stuff more interesting, wouldn't you say? Heh, enjoy

**Snake-Boi**: hm, what a strange name. I wonder who this is! –giggles- Yes, Tea rules coz we can pay her out. But she sucks cause everyone wants her to like Yami . YUCKY. Yeah. YEAH : Me ish glad you like, deary! I'm amazed you read my story, actually. Me hopes you like the rest of it

**ChelseaLightheart1000**: Here's the third chapter I'm glad you like it. Wow, you ask a lot of questions! And they will be answered in the end. Teehee, you'd be surprised what Yami can do. I was too. Hope you like the third chapter!

**Lady Celest**: I'm very happy you like it! And yeah, Tea annoys the crap outta me. Dunno why. Teehee! Enjoy the third chappy!

Yay for everyone who reviewed! You all rock and deserve whatever you want -runs around and dances at the same time-

Anyway, on with chapter three!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"We're finally here!" Joey exclaimed as their plane landed. The airstrip they had landed on was a private airstrip that they had permission to use this once. Someone was waiting to take their plane and take it to a garage to keep until the ten would be going home.

"Would everyone please grab your belongings and head for the buses!" One of the teachers called as she stood up.

Tea stood up the fastest and grabbed her bag. She kept an eye on Yami, ready to pounce on him when she got the chance. Part of her that was still angry wanted to gnaw on him, but she couldn't. She loved him too much. Tea wanted to sit next to him on the bus on the way to Thredbo! She giggled at her own smartness.

Yami, however, was watching her. He narrowed his eyes as she looked at him and giggled. If she thought he was oblivious to what she was planning to do, she was sorely mistaken. Yami held his bag, clenching his fingers tighter around the straps.

"Malik!"

"Yeah, Yami?" the blonde spun around, looking at Yami.

"Save me from her," Yami said quietly.

"What should we do to her then?" Malik asked.

"I dunno. We'll make it up later," Yami answered.

Malik gave Yami a feral grin.

The two were the last to board the bus. There were plenty of seats left, though Tea was sitting and staring at Yami with a hopeful expression.

"Oh Yami, my dear best, best friend! Come and sit with me!" She called. Yami cringed.

"Yami… Sit next to her," Malik said. He snickered and jumped into a seat that he kept all for himself.

Yami lifted an eyebrow at Malik, but he sat next to Tea anyway. Tea squealed and grabbed a hold of Yami's arm.

"Yay! You are my best friend, aren't you? You are so kind, so gentle, so friendly!" She giggled. "That's why you're a good friend! That's what good friends are supposed to be like. Gentle, friendly, gorgeous… That's why I make a good friend too! I'm simply stunning, with my beautiful eyes and my long brown hair. Never ever dye your hair, Yami, it'll look horrible. I'm never going to dye mine. The worst colour would be blonde! I'm not a blonde!"

"Did you not get my point earlier?" Yami cocked an eyebrow at the brunette. She didn't seem to hear him. She started on her friendship speech, which would last at least two hours.

After about half an hour, Tea was fast asleep. Yami had pulled out some thick electrical tape and put it over her mouth, and then strapped her arms together. That way he wouldn't be touched. He smirked and moved to the seat behind her. He pulled out a drink bottle filled with water from his bag, and he poured it over her head. Yami ducked down as she woke with a scream. She seemed to call his name for a moment, not shutting up at all. Even after a few minutes, she was still talking.

Finally after about 10 minutes, Tea realized no one was listening. She screamed louder, trying to get their attention. Why wasn't anyone listening to her? She turned to look at Yami, but there was no Yami sitting next to her.

"Hey Tea, why have you got tape over your mouth?" Serenity asked politely. She was sitting across the aisle. Tea's eyes widened, and she began to talk rapidly through the tape. Though, no one knew what the hell she was saying. Everyone had gone silent and was staring at her, wondering why she was still talking.

"Um… I don't know what you're saying Tea!" Serenity stood up from her seat and reached over to tear the tape off her face. As soon as she did, Tea gabbled on and on about how Yami loved her and how good friends she was with him. Serenity was quick to put the tape back on the wet girl. She sat back down and looked at Joey.

"She's a very strange person," Serenity said.

"I think she had something loose in her head. Where's Yami gone?" Joey asked. He looked around the bus.

"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's fine, mongrel," Seto's voice floated from the seat in front of him.

"I wasn't asking you, moneybags," Joey snapped.

"Maybe you were."

"Grr, why you Kaiba," Joey fumed. He mumbled about the CEO under his breath and sat back in his chair abruptly.

"Speaking of something loose in the head," Tristan began.

"Tristan! Why I ought to!" Joey turned around and grabbed Tristan's neck with his hands, choking him.

"For crying out loud, calm down man!" Tristan said through gasping breaths. Joey let go and glared at him for a moment. He twisted around and sat, fuming in his chair.

"I'm right here, Joey," came Yami's voice. He was sitting next to Malik, and they both had an extremely devilish look on their faces.

"God, you two look like you're up to something or other," Joey commented. His anger seemed to have vanished extremely quickly.

"Since when doesn't the Pharaoh look like he's done something," Bakura smirked. He was sitting next to Ryou, who was curled up and sleeping against him. It was the first thing Bakura had said on the entire journey. The tomb robber had been sleeping on the plane, holding Ryou who had been sleeping against him yet again.

"Stop dreaming, Bakura," Yami snapped. Bakura snickered and turned to look at Yami.

"Stop wishing that," Bakura said. He grinned as Yami glared at him.

"We're here!" Mokuba exclaimed front the front seat.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, what a great day!" Yugi shouted as he relaxed into the chairlift. They had gone for a walk after having lunch at the Eagle's Nest Café, to check out the view of Mount Kosciusko. They had all agreed to walk to the summit of the mountain one day, hopefully soon before it warmed up.

"I'll say. We got some great photos too!" Ayesha agreed. He and the black haired girl were in the same lift on the way down. Zac, Darien and Kris were no the one in front of them.

"This is so relaxing, too," Yugi said. He leant back against the chair, dangling his legs off the edge of the lift. He put his arms over the edge, and sighed.

Ayesha was sitting curled up, her eyes shining as she grinned.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing. Oh, hey, did Kris tell you?" Ayesha asked.

"Tell me what?" Yugi lifted an eyebrow.

"Kris told me that a group of kids from some other country are staying in your lodge. Your lodge will be full for a while, apparently. And some other dude has already signed up to stay there. The guy, Kris said, was quite strange. She didn't really talk to him much, but she just said he could stay."

"Oh wow, how very cool. I can't wait to meet the groups," Yugi grinned.

Their chairlift finally reached the bottom. The two jumped out and joined Kris, Darien and Zac.

Ayesha and Zac said goodbye to the three, and they headed home. Kris and Darien went into the shops to buy stuff for dinner while Yugi hung around out front.

"Okay, let's go," Kris said as she and Darien came out of the shops.

"That was quick," Yugi pointed out.

"We're easy to please," Kris grinned.

Yugi grinned back and fell into stride alongside Kris. They chatted about the day as they continued towards their lodge.

"So, when are these group of people getting here?" Yugi asked.

"Now," Darien said. He pointed at the bus turning into the street.

"Come on, let's go inside and make sure everything's neat and tidy!"

The three poured inside quickly, taking their food up the stairs quickly. Darien looked in on the lounge room and the sitting room, checking everything was neat.

"I wonder if that other guy is here yet," Kris said. She shook her head and grabbed a glass, filling it with water.

"I'm going to go and change, okay? I'll be back out soon," Yugi told the two. He hurried from the room and into his room, just as the door down the bottom of the stairs opened and in filed the group of students.

"Wow, this place looks neat," Joey commented. Yami murmured his agreement. The ten quickly moved up the stairs, opening the door and moving into the larger space.

"Aside from how small that area is, this place doesn't look so bad, does it big brother?" Mokuba looked around at Seto. Seto merely nodded, nothing bothering to speak.

"Ah! Hello there!" Kris exclaimed as she re-entered the kitchen. "You must be the group of students staying here! I'm Kris, and Darien's in the other room. Now, don't put your belongings in here. I've assigned you all to rooms, and they will be the rooms you'll be staying in. No changing."

Tea seemed to start bouncing again. Kris lifted her head from the sheet she was surveying, and cocked an eyebrow at what she was doing.

"Okay… um…" she looked back down at the paper.

"Who is Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler?" Kris looked up from her paper.

"That would be me, and that blonde dog over there," Seto pointed a finger at Joey for a moment, then dropped his arm back to his side.

"You'll be sharing a room together. You have room 8!"

"WHAT?!" Joey literally exploded.

"I have to share a room with _him?_" Seto narrowed his eyes and glared at Kris.

"Hey, I didn't decide this. Don't blame me. Sorry you can't change it or anything, you'll have to try to get along, I guess. Now, who's Tea Gardner and…. Serenity Wheeler, is it?" Kris looked up again.

"I'm Serenity, and that's Tea," Serenity nodded her head towards the bouncing brunette.

"Ooooh! Am I sharing a room with Yami?" Tea squealed. Kris smirked and hid her face from her.

"No, you and Serenity are sharing a room. Room 9. Deal. Now, Tristan, you'll be sharing room 5 with Darien Room 5 is down stairs."

"Cool," Tristan said calmly. He didn't need to protest; he didn't even know who Darien was!"

"Mokuba, you're in room 4 with me."

Mokuba grinned and nodded. Kris smiled warmly back. She looked back at her paper.

"Ryou Bakura and… wow, how strange. Bakura Ryou, you'll be sharing room 10."

Bakura smirked and looked down at Ryou, who grinned back at him with an innocent look in his eyes.

"Malik Ishtar, you'll be sharing room 6 with that other guy. Haven't got his name yet."

"Okay then…" Malik spoke hesitantly.

"And now, Yami Mutou, you're in room 7 with Yugi."

Yami's heart skipped a beat. Yugi? Could it really be? No, why would it? It's probably some other Yugi. But then again, there weren't many people called Yugi wandering around.

Yami nodded to Kris, holding his bag tighter.

"Okay. Off you all go, settle down in your rooms. Come back in here when you're ready, and dinner will be prepared, hopefully.

"Where are our teachers staying?" Joey asked.

"They're going to another lodge. Be thankful, we don't have any adults running around.

"Awesome!" Tristan exclaimed.

"Now shoo! Go!" Kris waved her hands at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

In room 8, Seto and Joey were sitting on their beds, glaring at each other. They didn't move, didn't speak. Nothing was moving.

"Okay. I know you hate this as much as I do. But we have to make ourselves get over it, Kaiba," Joey said tersely.

"Fine with me, pup."

"Whoa, what did you call me?" Joey stared at Seto.

"I called you a dog, as I would normally."

"That's fine with me, Seto," Joey snarled. He stood up abruptly and left the room. Seto smirked, watching him leave.

"Now, silly Joey will be back later. I'll drive him insane by the end of tomorrow," Seto grinned. Though, he felt kind of annoyed at himself. He shook his head. There was no way he liked Joey. No way in hell.

He stood from his bed and followed Joey, going back out to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------

Yami slowly entered the room. He from one bed to the other, and dumped his stuff on the spare bed. It was obvious it was his.

He could hear water running, and decided his roommate must be in the shower. He felt slightly lightheaded as he sat down, leaning back against the wall.

A few moments later, the fan in the small bathroom turned off. The door opened, and out stepped the tricoloured-haired teenager. Yugi hummed a tune to himself as he moved across the room to put his clothes on his bed. He thought he had heard someone entering the room, and knew that the group must have arrived.

Yami watched his aibou, studying him closely. It was him! His hikari was dressed in tight black pants and a tight sleeveless shirt, adorned with buckles and the sort of things he always wore when he had been in Domino.

Yugi looked up, seeing Yami sitting on the bed. His eyes widened, his jaw falling open. There was his Yami, sitting on the other bed in his room!

"Y-Y-Yami…?" Yugi spoke haltingly. Yami nodded feverishly, jumping up from the bed. Yugi stared at him for a moment, too shocked to speak. Yami had wrapped his arms protectively around his aibou, pulling him closer. Yugi threw his arms around Yami, squeezing him and holding him tighter.

"My hikari… My Yugi. Why did you run off?" Yami asked gently.

"To protect you from _him._"

"Who's him?" Yami spoke gently, running and hand through Yugi's hair.

"Marik…" Yugi replied.

"He's in the Shadow Realm. He can't hurt us. Now, come with me, my aibou. We're going to have some food. I'm starved," Yami said. He pulled away from Yugi, smiling warmly down at him. Yugi looked back with those amethyst eyes, those same eyes Yami had always admired.

"Yami, I'm afraid that he's here. And that he's going to hurt us, hurt our friends," Yugi spoke deftly. Yami listened to him, placing a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, we'll talk about this later. I'm so overjoyed about seeing you again, aibou. Please, come with me to the kitchen to get some dinner. I won't let anyone hurt us."

"Okay," Yugi replied. He and Yami left their room, hand in hand, walking towards the kitchen.

As soon as he opened the door, he was pounced on by Tea.

"Yami! Oh my god, they won't let us share a room! Don't you feel horrible?" She whined.

"Not at all. I have Yugi with me," he said firmly. Yugi peered around Yami, only to receive a death glare from Tea. She didn't say anything, only whirled around and headed into the lounge room.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted. He rushed from the chair he was sitting on and tackle Yugi, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"It's really you! Why did you leave us, you knuckle-head?" Joey asked in a loud voice. He was grinning as he stood up, helping the smaller boy up.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm glad you're here. Who else is here?" Yugi asked. He was also grinning, so happy to be around his friends again.

"Tea, as you've seen. Tristan, Seto, Mokuba, Malik, Ryou and Bakura."

"Malik's here? That's good then."

"Come on, come say hi! We've all missed you so much, Yug'!" Joey exclaimed loudly. He led Yugi into the lounge room, where everyone was sitting on the couches, chatting happily. The only one who looked worried was Malik. He seemed shocked and he looked slightly scared.

"Malik?" Yugi inquired. He sat down next to the Egyptian boy.

"Oh, hi Yugi," he said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"My roommate."

"Why?"

"My roommate is…._Marik_."

----------------------------------------------------------

yay, this is my longest chapter by far! And yay for pairings I am having so much fun. There will be more Yami X Yugi stuff, and Bakura X Ryou stuff too, I guess. And more Teas bashing/paying out! This is fuuuun I hope you enjoyed it. R&R my children, and I'll get straight onto the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

WOOOO hi people :) looky what I did! The fourth chapter is here! Sorry it took so long. I'm incredible out of muse. But I got some for Yami X Yugi, and Marik x Malik. Totally. Woo. Okay.

**Redconvoy - **-smirk- If I really feel like being terrible to Tea, yeah, she'll go with Marik. And she'll suffer :D Lol, I'm such a bitch. Glad you enjoyed it ; Let me know what you think of this.

**Rystale 'Haru' Tortoise – **Yay, more fluffy Yami X Yugi scenes! Plus a partial sex scene O.o I'm debating finishing it and putting it on or or something. Lolz. Glad you enjoyed Enjoy this chapter too!

**Jaq – **Heres more. Glad you liked it so far. Hope you like it now ;

**Gigi Cormier - **-keeps you hanging on edge- Lol, I wouldn't do that –halo appears- not. Heres the fourth chapter. You weren't wasting my time at all. I'm glad to hear that you appreciate my efforts :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter too :D

Anyway…..on with the story…………….:D

* * *

"Marik! What! Isn't that freak in the Shadow Realm!" Joey exclaimed.

"It appears that I am not."

The heads of all the group spun, their eyes landing on the tall, dark-tanned Egyptian standing in the doorway. His eyes gleamed maliciously, a cruel smirk placed upon his visage.

"You all seem so surprised to see me!" He snickered.

"Of course we are! Get lost, you!" Joey snapped.

"Sit down and shut up, Wheeler. Quite the contrary, I'm here to help you."

"Help us? Why?" Yugi asked.

"Dear Yugi, if I knew, I still wouldn't tell anyone," Marik snickered.

"Marik…Why do you want to help us?" Yami asked.

"Hello Pharaoh, nice to see you too," Marik smirked. "I want to help you… What else would I want?"

"My Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh come on, don't you think I learnt my lesson last time?" Marik snickered.

"Fuck no," Yami snapped.

"Since when does the Pharaoh swear?" Marik cocked an eyebrow at Yami. Yami growled.

"Since now, Marik." Yami said. His arms were wrapped tight around Yugi, holding his hikari close to his chest. "Since my Yugi was scared away because of your evilness."

"My evilness? I think that's where your wrong, Pharaoh!" Marik snapped. His eyes went from being amused to annoyed. He folded his arms and leant on the wall, eyeing Yami and Yugi.

"Yugi told me that he left because something was coming-"

"That something wasn't Marik, Yami. I don't know what it was," Yugi said quietly. That silenced Yami, who looked down sharply at his aibou.

"But you said that Marik was the reason you left."

"I know, but I know now its not. I don't know what it is, Yami. I swear," Yugi replied. He buried himself deeper into his dark's arms, snuggling into his chest.

"Your sure?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, I am."

"See?" Marik sneered.

"Shut up," Joey snapped. Marik's eyes shot around to stare at the blonde, narrowing sharply and watching him. But he didn't say anything, he only continued to glare, his eyes watching him before turning back to Yami and his hikari.

"I am not here to harm anyone, this time around. However, if any of you such as thinks something horribly bad about me and I hear about it, you'll suffer for it." Marik sneered.

"Uh huh. That's delightful Marik. Tell someone who cares, please," Tea sneered back at him. The tanned Egyptian turned his head of amazingly spiky blonde hair to let his eyes land on Tea and narrow further.

"I wasn't addressing you, Tea." Marik turned his head away from her, looking back to Yami, who was still clinging to Yugi.

"Umm… I hate to interrupt, but I don't know what the hell you guys are talking about. Really," Darien interrupted. Kris nodded at Darien, though her eyes were on Marik.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Marik muttered. His eyes watched Yami and Yugi. "I will tell you what could happen tomorrow, but for now, go to bed and sleep…peacefully. Or at last, attempt to. And don't be worried; as I said, I am here to help. I'm not going to creep into your rooms into the dark of night and slit your throats or anything."

"I believe you," Yugi's gentle voice came from Yami's chest.

Marik's glare softened the slightest amount, but not enough to make it a gentle expression. "Good."

With that, he spun on his heel, his black cape fanning behind him as he swept from the room and through the doorway.

"Well that was interesting," Seto commented, his voice bland.

"I'll say. Anyway, I'm gunna hit the sack, man. I'm exhausted from traveling. I'll see you guys in the morning," Joey spoke up. He stood up, and waved a hand at the group. "'Later."

Seto, along with Mokuba, soon followed the blonde teenager, without even bothering to say goodnight. Mokuba waved at them as they vanished from sight.

Soon, the only two who were left sitting on the lounge were Yami and Yugi. Yami's gaze shifted down to look at the pale angel rested against his body. Yami could feel the warmth flowing between them, feeling the bond return, stronger than before.

"Never leave me again, Yugi," Yami whispered. He lowered his head down and drop a light kiss on Yugi's cheek. The light opened his eyes a fraction, looking up into the gentle eyes of his dark.

"I won't," Yugi replied.

A few minutes later, the two clambered from their comfortable position on the couch to the ground. Yami swept Yugi into his arms, bringing a giggle from him. Yami looked down at Yugi for a moment, grinning, as he carried him to their room. Out of the lounge room, through the door and into the hallway, down to the room they were staying it.

Kicking the door shut behind him, Yami quickly covered the distance between the door and the bed. The red-eyed dark gently laid Yugi down onto the bed, pulling his arms out from under him. Yami's eyes passed over his light briefly, devouring him. Yugi simply looked at him, his amethyst eyes watching him, still with an innocent look.

Yami climbed onto the bed, straddling Yugi's waist. He leaned forward so that he could plant a kiss directly on Yugi's lips, to taste the sweet of his hikari's skin. He felt Yugi jump slightly at this sudden attack, but he relaxed immediately. Yugi's hand slid around the back of Yami's neck, pulling him down further.

Yami pressed his lips down harder on Yugi, feeling his aibou pressing back. The dark ran his tongue along Yugi's lips, pressing against them. Yugi whimpered as he felt that tongue force its way inside his mouth, twisting around his own.

Shifting his head now, Yami tore his mouth away from Yugi's, trailing down the side of his neck instead. His nostrils were filled with the smell of Yugi's skin. It was just like it had always been, just like it should be. Yami lightly nibbled on the skin of that pale neck, causing Yugi to arch his back slightly and let out a small moan. Yami increased his efforts, moving around to the other side of Yugi's neck to taste the skin some more.

"Yami…" Yugi whimpered. The entire time he had his hand around Yami's neck, clenching tighter and tighter as his feeling of arousal grew.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami purred. He lifted his head, inching forward so that he could look directly into Yugi's eyes.

"Don't stop…" Yugi murmured. He thrust his head up, his lips grabbing at Yami's. The dark pressed back once again, pushing Yugi back down onto the bed.

Yami's hands slid down Yugi's sides, his fingers curling around the bottom of his top. Grasping the clothing between his fingers, he began to pull the top up and over Yugi's head. Breaking the kiss, Yami pulled his head back as he dragged Yugi's top from his body.

Yugi's eyes opened, looking up at his darker half. His eyes were filled with lust and love, that was clear for him to see. He knew that he could trust his Yami, and so he would. Yugi watched as Yami quickly shed his own top, revealing his slightly tanned, slightly muscular chest and stomach. Yugi lifted his hand and grabbed the hem of Yami's pants. He pulled him forward, feeling the warmth around them, radiating from them both. Yugi's lips grabbed at Yami's neck briefly, bringing a quiet, almost incoherent moan from his darker half.

The dark moved backward, so that he could run his lips down Yugi's chest, pausing briefly now and then to press a kiss down on that pale skin. He could feel and hear Yugi's heart beating, hearing the beating speeding up as he continued his assault on his light. He had missed him so much, he never wanted to be parted from him ever again.

One of Yami's hands found their way to the top of Yugi's pants, slowly sliding down along the black leather, rubbing against the pressing arousal he felt there. Yugi now moaned and squirmed, his arms splayed out beside him. Yami's hand skillfully undid the buckle of Yugi's pants, slipping his hand down into the warmer area. His fingers wrapped around Yugi's arousal, gently rubbing on the soft skin.

Yugi hissed loudly, pressing his hips up against Yami's midsection. Yami's eyes shifted up to look at his aibou's expression. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes closed tight. Yami let a smirk mar his features as he continued rubbing the delicate skin beneath his fingers.

"Oh Gods….Yami!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed as Yami squeezed his hand tighter and tighter, but not to the point of where he would hurt his hikari.

"What do you want, aibou?" Yami spoke in a deeper, husky tone.

"Yami…I want….you!" Yugi sharply exclaimed as Yami ran his hand up and down Yugi's hardened length.

Yami smirked at this news. Removing his hand, his fingers worked hurriedly as he removed his lights pants, discarding them when he managed to get them off. Yugi's own hands had been attacking Yami's pants, undoing them as fast as he could. From his position beneath his darker half, Yugi could only watch as his dark slipped the dark clothing from his hips.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly at the sight, looking over his breath-taking darkness. Yami was so beautiful to him; how did he leave him behind in the first place? He shoved that thought from his head. They were here now.

"Yami…" Yugi whispered.

"Ah, my aibou, my Yugi. You are so beautiful," Yami breathed into Yugi's ear as he straddled the light again. His eyes were now completely clouded with lust and want, just the same as Yugi's.

"I love you so much…" Yami murmured as he lowered himself, pressing his face into Yugi's neck.

"I love you as well, my yami…" Yugi whispered back.

* * *

In the dark of Room 6, illuminated only by the dim light of the moon sliding through the vertical blinds, sat Marik. His eyes were focused on the wall of the other side of the room. His slender, tanned arms were crossed, as were his legs. His upper torso was pressed against the wall.

Those violet eyes seemed to be filled with malice.

There was a creaking sound heard as the door to the room opened. Marik's eyes shot sideways, his head moving the slightest bit as those cold violet eyes turned to see who was intruding in his room.

Through the door stepped Malik, looking afraid, though it was obvious he was trying hide it. His lavender eyes gave it away. He still stood up tall, holding himself up as he walked towards his bed.

Marik stood up in a flash, grabbing Malik by his wrist, spinning and pushing him up against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Malik yelped.

Marik did not reply. He pressed his smaller, weaker half into the wall, pressing his own body up against his. Marik's violet eyes bore into Malik's soul, seeming to dig through every inch of his being.

"Marik!" Malik almost screamed. Marik only let a cruel smirk form on his face, his facial features creasing and giving him a feral look.

"You have such beautiful eyes, Malik," Marik purred. The platinum-haired psycho lifted a hand to brush it across Malik's cheek. The smaller boy flinched. "And so jumpy, as well."

"Well, what do you expect? After what you did to me, you son of a bitch!" Malik snapped. Marik raised his hand, lifting a finger and pressing it against his lips.

"Shush now, silly Malik. What I have done…is in the past. But you…Malik, you are so beautiful," Marik hissed. Malik squirmed under Marik's hold.

"What's the matter, uncomfortable?" Marik sneered. He pressed harder against him, drawing a slight moan of pain from Malik. The psycho grinned.

"Marik…Please, you're hurting me," Malik said between breaths. As worried as he was about what Marik could do to him, he felt…well, he did really like this psychotic idiot. Malik shook his head, trying to rid those thoughts. He felt the pressure on his body rise, and vanish.

Marik backed off, moving back a few steps. The tanned Egyptian crossed his arms, drawing himself up to full height.

"Tell me Malik… What do you _truly _think of me?" Marik asked. He raised an eyebrow as Malik looked away from him, looking at the ground. "Speak now, boy," came Marik's growling voice.

"I….I don't know, Marik," he replied. He turned his head slightly, so that one of his lavender eyes could look into Marik's. "You tell me."

"Okay. I thoroughly turn you on, don't I Malik?" Marik grinned manically.

"Not quite that extreme," Malik pointed out. Marik rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

The distance between the two was suddenly covered by Marik again. His black cape fanned out behind him dramatically as he swept forward, grabbing Malik's hands, interlocking those fingers with his own. Marik swung his head forwards, locking his lips with Malik's. He heard the smaller boy inhale and whimper, struggling to get away.

But soon, Malik had relaxed, and was pressing back. His mouth parted slightly, allowing Marik to thrust his inside the moist cavern. He locked his tongue it Malik's, brutally attacking the smaller boy's mouth.

After a few moments, Marik tore his head away, bringing a whimper from Malik.

"So you do like me," Marik grinned.

"So what?" Malik replied. He put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, drop the pose. I know you do now, otherwise you would have thrown me off," Marik smirked.

"Okay, so, what if I do?"

"I get to do stuff with that pretty body of yours."

Malik grinned. "Fine."

Marik stretched, flexing his muscles briefly. Then he removed his cape, his top and his trousers, revealing his nicely built body to Malik. Malik stared, much to the appreciation of Marik. "Like what you see?"

Malik nodded his head eagerly. He in turn shed his clothing, and clambered into his bed, burying himself beneath the covers. He watched Marik slip himself into his bed.

Marik's eyes…beneath all that anger there was a lustful gaze. Malik shuddered, remembering that kiss. It had happened so quickly, too quickly for his liking. But the darker half seemed to be…different to before. How? He was still bloodthirsty and crazy. But he was trying to kill anyone. That's one difference.

What was it… Malik shut his eyes, feeling his weariness catch up.

_I wonder what the others will think…_were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AHAHAHA MARIK IS SO HAWT.

Anyway. Heres the 4th chapter, at last. Sorry it took so long. I tend to take ages to update things. Very bad of me, I know. Yeah.

Review, people! And I'll write more when I get some more ideas.

I have also discovered the pleasures of Marik X Yugi or Yami. –smirks- I might add some of that. We'll see.

Yeah…until next time, my children!


End file.
